


Curse of a Long Life

by PeridotMermaid



Series: FE3H Monster Weekend [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claws/Fangs, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: There's only so much one can do in their miserably long life, but it seems as though it won't be so miserable for much longer.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Series: FE3H Monster Weekend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989316
Kudos: 5
Collections: FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020





	Curse of a Long Life

Thunder boomed in the sky as lightning crashed to the ground, destroying all that dared to stand in its path. Rain poured down from the sky in torrents causing the pathways to become slick with mud, flooding the lakes and ponds, and chilling all living things down to their very core. A lone mansion stood in the middle of it all, empty save for the owner and the few servants he employed.

He sat looking out at the sky, sipping tea as he watched the rain cascade from the sky solemnly. The warmth of the fireplace helped fight the chill seeping in through the aged walls, though he hardly felt it. He found himself fighting a losing battle as he longed for this monstrously long life to be over, but was unable to take matters into his own hands, causing him to damn his cowardice.

Though he had no need to sleep, he found it made passing time more bearable, for in his dreams he was not alone, surrounded by his long forgotten friends and family who had long since died from one cause or another. With a sigh he rested his now empty cup on his desk, and closed the curtains, hoping they might help keep out the chill of the rain.

Lorenz lifted the duvet on his large bed and lied down, his dark purple hair contrasting against the white sheets. Slowly his eyes closed, ready to drift off to sleep, but that never happened.

Before Lorenz could fully process what was happening, he was being pinned down on his back onto his bed, an unknown orange haired woman straddling his hips with one hand pulled back, clutching a silver dagger, determination in her eyes. Instinctually, he bared his fangs, catching her eye, before he resigned himself, finally seeing an end to this neverending life. He rested back on his bed, and closed his eyes, ready to be rid of this curse.

The hunter hesitated, not understanding why he wasn’t putting up more of a fight. She brought the dagger down swifty, aiming for the center of his chest.

She stopped just above his heart.

She couldn’t do it, but why?

She had been hired to kill him, but seeing him so vulnerable, and ready for death made her stop.

Lorenz slowly opened his eyes in confusion when he felt the hunter slide off of him, and sat down next to him on his bed.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I could ask the same of you.”

“What do you mean?” Lorenz asked in frustration, “Were you not hired to kill me? Why would you not complete your job, and go collect the reward?”

The hunter looked down at him with a scowl, “What about you? Why not resist? Why not fight back? Why be a dumbass, and just accept death? It’s pathetic.”

Her words stung.

“Pathetic? What’s pathetic is a hunter unable to complete her job because she needlessly feels pity for her target.”

He was sitting up fully now, both of them now facing one another as they sat next to each other on his bed.

“You’re the one who’s so pathetic you earned the pity of the best hunter in all of Leicester!”

“Why can’t you just end my cursedly long life?! Put me out of my misery already!” He snarled, his fangs now fully bared.

“Why don’t you want to live?!”

“I’ve lived too long! All my loved ones are dead! There’s only so much you can learn, eat, or do before you’ve done it all!” Lorenz sighed in despair as he buried his head in his hands, “I-I can’t keep doing this alone…”

The hunter removed his hands from his face, and gently placed her hand on his cheek, turning his head to look at her. “Who says you have to do it alone?”

He refused to meet her gaze, frustration evident on his face. “You don’t want to be stuck to an immortal vampire.”

“Let me make that choice.”

As he turned to look at her, she leaned in, and softly kissed his lips. Lorenz placed both of his hands on her face, leaning over her as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down on top of her as she lied back on his bed, never once breaking their kiss. He gently nipped her lips with his fangs before she pulled away, breathless.

“I’m sorry, was that too rough?” He asked with concern.

“Leonie.”

“What?” He blinked at her in confusion.

“My name is Leonie Pinelli.” She explained before kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Lorenz,” He swallowed hard as she looked up at him with a lustful gaze, “Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.”

“Well, Mister Gloucester,” Leonie began to unbutton her shirt, “You wouldn’t throw a poor woman out into the cold rain, would ya?”

With a chuckle he leaned down to whisper into her ear, “Never.”

Lorenz kissed Leonie passionately, leaning back as she leaned up to pull her shirt off her shoulders, and toss it to the side, her brassiere not far behind. Once lying back down, Leonie began unbuttoning Lorenz’s nightshirt, practically ripping it from his body when it wouldn’t come off at first.

Leonie pulled away from the kiss, much to his confusion, before she leaned in, and bit down hard on his collar, sucking hard, determined to make him bruise. He let out a deep, guttural moan next to her ear, unintentionally grinding his hips down into hers, surprising Leonie with the amount of power behind it.

“F-Fuck!” She cried out as she wrapped her legs around his hips, using her strength to slam his hips back down into hers.

Lorenz chuckled with a smirk on his face, “Eager aren’t w-”

Before he could finish his taunt Leonie used her powerful legs to slam his hips into her, causing him to groan. Lorenz grabbed a hold of her hips, and held them in place so he could grind his still covered cock into her, the wetness from her cunt beginning to soak through her underwear and pants.

As he continued to grind his quickly hardening cock into her pussy, Lorenz leaned his head down, and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking hard as his teeth lightly scraped along her areola. He continued to suck on her nipple as he removed his hands from her hips, and hooked his thumbs underneath the waistline of her pants, and yanked them off her hips and down her legs as far as he could before he removed his mouth from her nipple, and leaned back so he could pull them down the rest of the way.

Once her pants were completely off, Lorenz removed her shoes and socks, and lifted one of her ankles up to his face, and started to kiss her ankle, tongue peaking out to leave the occasional lick. He lightly dragged his fangs against the skin of her calf before leaving a long lick to the lightly abused flesh. The vampire leaned down as he continued to drag his tongue up her leg, lying down on his stomach so he could be face to face with her covered pussy.

Without thinking, Lorenz ripped the crotch of her panties off before dragging his tongue up her vulva. Once his tongue reached the top he circled the tip of it around her clit. Leonie’s back arched off of the bed, and she buried both of her hands into his long hair. Lorenz wrapped his lips firmly around her clit and sucked hard, feeling proud of himself when she moaned loudly. He carefully inserted two fingers into her cunt as he continued to suck on her clit, practically swooning at just how tight she was.

It wasn’t long until Leonie was cumming hard on his fingers, and Lorenz was drinking up her cum. However, before she could fully catch her breath, Lorenz was holding himself up over her with one arm, and using his other hand to rub the head of his cock against her vulva.

“M-May I?” He choked out before groaning at how good she already felt.

“Lorenz, if you don’t fuck me like there’s no tomorrow-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Lorenz started to slide his cock into her pussy, causing both of them to moan. He let out a grunt once he was buried into the hilt, and immediately pulled out only to slam his dick back into her. Leonie wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his hips, pulling him down into a kiss while also using her legs to thrust his cock into her harder and deeper.

Lorenz pulled away from her lips, though not without trouble as she chased after his own, and leaned his head down to her neck. He bared his fangs, and lightly scraped them across her skin before sinking his teeth into her neck, and sucking hard while lapping at the skin with his tongue. The entire time he was sucking on her neck he was continuing to thrust his dick into her cunt, groaning as she only seemed to grip him tighter and tighter. The sounds of her moaning was music to his ears.

Using one of his hands, he began rubbing at her clit as he was fucking her, desperate to get Leonie off first. It only took a few minutes of rubbing at her clit before she was cumming, and her pussy was spasming around his cock. Lorenz buried his cock in all the way before filling her with his cum.

Without even an ounce of grace, Lorenz flopped down onto his back on the bed beside her. Leonie rolled over onto her side so she could rest her head on his chest, and listened to his slow heartbeat.

“I could’ve sworn a vampire’s heart didn’t beat.” She mumbled aloud.

Lorenz chuckled as he kissed the top of her head, “If I didn’t have a beating heart then I wouldn’t be able to get an erection, silly.”

Leonie pondered this for a few seconds before gently kissing his chest. “That is true. And if ya couldn’t get hard then you wouldn’t be able to fuck me.”

“How lucky I am to have such a beauty in my bed.” He mused as she started to drift off to sleep. Lorenz gently kissed the top of Leonie’s head before closing his eyes, happy to not be sleeping alone for the first time in many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my Twitter for updates on other works for different events, or for new chapters on my series Reunited! (No hard feelings if you don't want to though ^^) @Peridot_Mermaid / https://twitter.com/Peridot_Mermaid


End file.
